


Demigods Quest To Hogwarts

by cookie_ftfan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Chaos, F/M, Harry Potter Crossover Percy Jackson, M/M, Multi, Prophecy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:29:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 16,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25583638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cookie_ftfan/pseuds/cookie_ftfan
Summary: Asteria did not wish to drag the 7, Nico, and Thalia into this mess. But when she saw a dream about the wizarding world she knew it was a sign from her mother. Stuck trying to find out what Asteria dream meant and how to fix it, these demigods most hide their identity from the wizards. Will they be able to stop whatever evil arises or will it cost a friend.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Jason Grace/Piper McLean
Kudos: 23





	1. The Dream

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction on here. If you wish to see more of this it the recent chapters are on fanfiction.net under the same time I hope y'all enjoy it.

Asteria P.O.V.  
Everything started out as normal as it could be. I mean we're still cleaning up from the Giant War but that's to be expected. People gathered together as another day of not being able to receive a prophecy by the oracle. Most are grateful, cause that meant no life-threatening adventures. Everything was peaceful. That was until I fell asleep.  
The place I was seeing was pitch black. A scrawny boy pointing a stick at someone who was by far a heavyweight lifter. But it was so dark and quiet for some unknown reason. I definitely didn't trust it.  
"W-what are you d-doing? St-stop it!" the bigger boy said terrified.  
"I'm not doing anything! Shut up and don't move!" the other boy said.  
"I c-can't see! I've g-gone blind! I –"  
'I said shut up!'  
The scrawny one seems to know what's going on. And he looked terrified after hearing something. I didn't know what it was but it felt cold  
"I'll t-tell Dad!" the bigger boy whimpered. "W-where are you? What are you d-do—?"  
"Will you shut up?" the other one hissed, "I'm trying to lis—"  
"C-cut it out! Stop doing it! I'll h-hit you, I swear I will!"  
"Dudley, shut—"  
WHAM.  
The boy was hit so hard I felt bad. But at least I got a name from this. There is something to work with if I'm forced to wake up.  
"You moron, Dudley!"  
The scrawny boy fell on the ground, his stick thing a few inches away from him. The other one, Dudley I think,—he's honestly acting like a moron— is running away.  
'DUDLEY, COME BACK! YOU'RE RUNNING RIGHT AT IT!'  
Dudley stops but it was only to squeal like a little girl. The other one froze.  
'DUDLEY, KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT! WHATEVER YOU DO, KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT! Wand!' he says looking for a wand.  
Wait a wand. That must be what that stick was for. Though it didn't explain why he pointed it at Dudley.  
"Where's – wand – come on – Lumos!"  
Instantly there was light. But with that light came a floating figure with a black coat draping it. I felt cold and like life was being sucked out of me. That's when I woke up drenched in sweat. I knew only one person who might know what that thing is and I also think this is a sign.  
Nico P.O.V.  
Out of all people to wake me up at the crack of dawn, it wasn't usually Asteria. But the look on her eyes when she rushed in talking nonsense about wizards and stuff was full of pain.  
"Asteria, it's too early in the morning to talking so much jibberish," I say.  
"I had a demigod dream where I felt like my life was being sucked from me by watching," she says.  
I became fully awake after she said that. Father kept muttering about how this other world he and Hecate made has become even more stressful. Though I don't know the full  
"I think this has something to do with my father and your mother's other world they created. But we should discuss this when everyone's awake."  
"Fine but I just don't trust this dream the slightest."  
She runs off and leaving me to figure out a way to find out what those things are that she just saw. She didn't even leave a description for it might as well go back to sleep.


	2. Leaving

Percy P.O.V.  
Waking up to the seven having to meet in the Big House is not the best way to wake up. When I see not only the seven being her but Asteria, Nico, and Thalia, I knew something was wrong.  
"Well since everyone's here. I will let Asteria explain," Chiron says as everyone was seated.  
"Chiron I really don't think it would be a good idea to send the seven after them having to go cross country for the Giant War. Even if the dream is true we don't know where it is and I am not going to force Nico to shadow travel this many people," Asteria says her feet tapping on the floor.  
She looked more worried about us then what was going on. Now I'm worried. What is it that she doesn't want us to come with her?  
"I need you to tell them so that tonight when you leave you will be on the same page," Chiron sys  
"Fine. But if I think it wouldn't be safe," Asteria says. "My mother has shown me her and Lord Hades another world they created together. That world is in danger and she wants me to see why it is. But in the dream there these being that suck the life out of you with its presence"  
"Well if that is it I see why Chiron wants all of us to go. It is easier for us to protect each in this world," Annabeth says.  
"Also, I think Lady Hecate wants us to go. Lady Artemis sent me here for that reason as well," Thalia says.  
Honestly, I just wanted to finish up school and go to college in New Rome. But then again you could never do anything with the gods always having a conflict.  
"Then it is settled, everyone will be meeting at Thalia's tree for everyone to leave," Chiron says.  
Everyone one ran to pack cause this is definitely going to be a long day ahead. Might as well have fun while it last  
Asteria P.O.V  
I know complaining about a dream you don't fully know is useless. But the seven shouldn't be the ones that have to come. Annabeth and Percy fell into Tartarus for heaven sakes. They off all people need a break. When night fell, I was the first one to arrive only because I needed some time to think. Whatever I saw I knew it was a sign. Sign that I could fully understand but you know demigod dreams never tell you everything.  
"Asteria, what are you doing here so early?" Thalia says carrying a duffle bag over her shoulder.  
"Trying to figure out what my dream means. What about you?" I asked.  
"Well, I thought I could get some fresh air before the rest of them arrive."  
We both went silent, as it was what we both wanted and needed. Eventually, everyone arrived most looked like they just died and came back to life. Some started to fall asleep but I was trying to stay awake I need to at least figure out why we're going  
 _You should really sleep. It is easier for me to take all of you to this world._  
I shot awake. That voice sounded so much like my mother that it confused me.  
 _It is me Asteria. You really need to sleep. Everything will be explained when you wake up._  
I slowly fell asleep next to Thalia's slow breathing.


	3. Arriving

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I don't know Greek or Latin I don't want to mess up anything. So when something is written or spoken in Greek or Latin, Greek will be bold and Latin will be bold with italics.

Annabeth P.O.V.  
I wake up to a stack of books and a note. Percy was next to me on the bed. I get up to look at the note since this place seems very creepy.  
The note reads,  
 **To the seven, Nico, Thalia, and Asteria,**  
 **I brought you here to let you have a break from all the monsters in your world. All the gods agreed. But I would like you to also watch over this world's chosen one. The Mist will be covering everything up for you when you enter their school. Good Luck. I know you will be able to do it.**  
 **Hecate**  
 **P.S. Your cover is on the other side.**  
Hecate is giving us a break from being attacked. Well, that's better than what most of the gods do to us. I turn the note around to see what it says.  
You go to the Delphi Academy for the Magically Gifted. You will have to tell them that it is not very famous or known because it only selects certain witches and wizards. You are transferring to the magical school called Hogwarts that the chosen one goes to. Note if anything dangerous happens you are not allowed to use your demigod powers. No one is to know you are demigods. Since the gods can not interfere in this world you don't have to worry about being stroked down by or killed for entering their territory.  
Also, everything you need is right there. Your wands were made by me, your names should be on each of the boxes. Tomorrow I will give you the knowledge you need to know all the spells of the year you would be in. Please do explore the Diagon Alley while you stay.  
A quest that's not really a quest. At least that means we could stay together. Let's get everyone up. Hey   
"Percy, time to get up," I say trying to wake up Percy.  
"Five more minutes," he mumbles under the covers.  
"Blue cookies."  
"WHOEVER EATS UP THE COOKIES I'M GOING TO HURT SOMEONE!"  
He looks around like a lost puppy. Confused as to where the blue cookies are. I know I shouldn't have lied to him but that was the only way to wake you up.  
"We need everyone to read this cause we're on a vacation from the gods and monsters in this world," I say handing him the note.  
I started to look for the others while Percy started to read. As I look for the others I bump into Asteria. She looked disheveled. Her dark curls stuck out and her eyes were pure black. I immediately thought of her being possessed and had to get her out of it.  
"Hey snap out of it," I said, shaking her out of her daze.  
"I know why we're here," she says.  
"I know, your mother sent a note to us for us to read. Do you know where they are?"  
"Well, I can explain more than what she put on that note. And I haven't seen the others yet."  
"Let's go find them."  
We both start to look for the overs. Today is going to be exciting and there is no way of denying it.


	4. Wands

Hazel P.O.V.

Everyone was sitting in Annabeth and Percy's room. Percy is sitting with a plate of blue chocolate chip cookies. Everyone was eating as Asteria gathered all the small boxes with our names on it.

"Since everyone is here I'll start with the note Hecate gave us. Then when Asteria is done she'll tell what she knows as well," Annabeth says taking a slip of paper from the bed. "To the seven, Nico, Thalia, and Asteria, I brought you here to let you have a break from all the monsters in your world. All the gods agreed. But I would like you to also watch over this world's chosen one. The Mist will be covering everything up for you when you enter their school. Good Luck. I know you will be able to do it. Hecate P.S. Your cover is on the other side."

Everyone seems relieved to at least not have monsters chasing them. A slight break from monsters is all we need. Even Annabeth looked happy about it. But another quest is what's worrying me.

"I know that another quest would be what everyone is worried about. So I tried figuring out what this world is and what we can do for the quest," Asteria says eyes weary of what she saw. "We are not supposed to interfere with the prophecy only to make sure it progresses in the perfect time frame. That being said theirs prophesies savior is a young wizard named Harry Potter. Right now the magical government doesn't believe that the evil wizard guy, Lord Voldemort. We are here to help convince them that evil is approaching and they need to take action. We might not be able to tell them we're demigods but we will be able to help Harry."

"But how are we going to do that? Not all of us can do magic. And only a few of us can manipulate the Mist," I say slightly concerned.

Asteria look like she didn't know how to put things to words. I felt bad as she was worried about us. I don't know what she is going through but I know it's bad.

Third Person P.O.V.

Asteria is worried. Not because the seven are here for a quest. No, it was Lord Voldemort. He isn't even human anymore. The fraction of the soul that is keeping him alive is so small. He is the reason Lord Hades hates the paperwork this world created. She only hopes that these wands and the slight knowledge will be enough for this quest.

"My mother has blessed you with the ability to do magic with the wands she's given each of you. But the knowledge of wielding more advanced spells will come to you tonight. Every basic spell is at your disposal. Since we're here I'll tell you all that your wands are made out of so people don't get suspicious of us," Asteria says taking out one of the wands. "For Annabeth a 14 in olive wood with a screeching owl feather core."

Annabeth takes the wand and waves the wand. There was a silver line glowing from the wand as Asteria nods. A nod mostly for herself as Annabeth sits back down.

"For Frank 9 in pinewood with wolve hair core," Asteria says, turning to Frank.

Frank gets up and takes the wand. The wand gave a red glow to it. Asteria felt lighter. Maybe her mother's plan will work to inform the witches.

"Hazel an 8 in. sycamore wood and an owls feather core."

Hazel notices Asteria's confidence in giving each person a wand. That's why she relaxed when getting the wand, and allowed it to stream gold line. Hazel smiles as she sits back. Asteria knows it would be hard to keep all their attention for so long. It continued like that until everyone got a wand. Asteria made it faster so that everyone could get out and explore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N  
> I didn't feel like writing out each character's wand in this chapter. One because they all have ADHD and would have gotten distracted by the same thing being repeated. Two it would be easier just to give you their wands right her  
> Nico - 10 in cypress wood with a Thestral hair core  
> Percy - 7 in pinewood with the Pegasus hair core  
> Piper - 8 in sycamore wood with a dove feather core  
> Jason - 7 in oak with an eagle feather core  
> Thalia - 9 in pine and oak wood with an eagle feather core  
> Leo - 11 in maple wood with a phoenix feather core.  
> Asteria - 7 in cypress wood with a raven feather core.


	5. Platform 9 3/4

Chapter 5

Asteria P.O.V.

Going to Diagon Alley was interesting, to say the least. Most of it wasn't worth taking note of. We arrived at the inn we're staying in, most of us happy that it was over. Annabeth looked like the only person trying to figure out what was going on.

"So how are we supposed to get to Hogwarts?" Annabeth says.

It was just me, Annabeth, and Percy sitting in their room. I was organizing everyone's things when I shrugged my shoulder. Then there was an owl coming from the window with a letter. Annabeth and I looked at each other and I took the note. The letter looks like it was from Hogwarts, but I could barely read it. I hand it to Annabeth. She read it quietly and then smiled.

"It said we got to send a letter to them saying we will attend," Annabeth says.

"That's great. So when do we go?" I ask.

"September 1. We have to catch the train on platform 9¾."

"Well, we have two weeks to go."

I leave hoping that this quest goes on a good start.

Third Person P.O.V.

Everyone was asleep. Hecate teaching them all the knowledge of this _new_ world. That was why the next two weeks were a bore. Nothing happened. That was until the day they had to get to platform 9¾.

All the demigods were at King's Cross, not a single one knew where the damn platform was.

"There is no platform 9¾. There is only platform 9 and platform 10," Percy says.

Everyone looked tired of trying to find the platform. That was until Asteria noticed something similar to the Mist on the wall that she ran towards it with her stuff and disappeared.

"Of course you got to run into the wall to get to the platform," Percy says.

Each one of the demigods ran through the wall. Asteria waving them to come on to the train. She was smiling. Nothing stopping her from being as carefree as can be. Maybe that's why they all accepted the warmth of her smile. This was to be an easy quest. Or so they thought.


	6. Train Ride

Chapter 6

Third Person P.O.V.

The demigods decide to split up. Though Asteria decided to separate from the others. She sits with Luna who was reading a newspaper. The girl smiles as Asteria sits down with her. Then there were voices whispering about Luna but she didn’t care, much to Asetria’s relief. Even though Asteria didn’t

“Hi Luna,” Ginny said, “is it ok if we take these seats.”

Luna looks up and nods. Neville and Harry sit on the opposite side of Luna. They then notice Asteria who was twirling her wand while looking out the window.

“Hi, are you new to Hogwarts?” Harry asks.

Asteria stop twirling the wand and looks at Harry. She nods and goes back to twirling. Her thoughts on how to protect the chosen one outweigh the thought of talking to them. Even if they could help her.

“You look too old to be a first-year,” Ginny says.

“I’m a transfer from America since my family moved to Europe. I will be in my fifth year,” Asteria says, still twirling the wand.

“I’ve never heard of transfer from older years,” Neville says.

“Well welcome to Hogwarts, I’m Ginny Weasley,” Ginny says holding out her hand to Asteria.

“Asteria Katsaras,” Asteria says, taking Ginny's hand.

They began to take but Asteria kept to herself not wanting to intervene in their conversation. She didn’t know much, just enough so they could get her and the demigods by. So she sat quietly until two more people came in.

“I’m starving,” said Ron, stowing Pigwidgeon next to Hedwig, grabbing a Chocolate Frog from Harry and throwing himself into the seat next to him. He ripped open the wrapper, bit off the Frog’s head, and leaned back with his eyes closed as though he had had a very exhausting morning. 

Asteria, now knowing they need space, sat upright to give more room. Her eyes quickly looked between the people and watched quietly. She decides to listen to the conversation now as it might be a good idea to make friends with these wizards and witches.

“Well, there are two fifth-year prefects from each house,” said Hermione, looking thoroughly disgruntled as she took her seat. “Boy and girl from each.” 

“And guess who’s a Slytherin perfect?” said Ron, still with his eyes closed. “Malfoy,” replied Harry at once, certain his worst fear would be confirmed.

“Course,” said Ron bitterly, stuffing the rest of the Frog into his mouth and taking another. 

“And that complete cow Pansy Parkinson,” said Hermione viciously. “How she got to be a prefect when she’s thicker than a concussed troll …”

“What’s a prefect?” Asteria asks.

Ron and Hermione both turn towards Asteria surprised and confused. Hermione didn’t expect to meet one of the transfers.

“You must be one of the new American transfers. My name is Hermione Granger and prefect of Gryffindor with Ron,” Hermione says pointing to Ron. “A prefect at  Hogwarts  is a student who has been given extra authority and responsibilities by the  Head of House and  Headmaster . One male and one female student are chosen from each house in their  fifth year to act as prefects. They would continue to be prefects in their  sixth and  seventh years until they leave school.”

Asteria nods in understanding of the concept. But she didn’t want to hear what the rest of the kids had to say. They continued to talk about things that Asteria didn’t want to care about at that moment. Then comes Malfoy, with his goons behind him. A smirk plaster on his face.

“What?” Harry said aggressively before Malfoy could open his mouth.

“Manners, Potter, or I’ll have to give you a detention,” drawled Malfoy, whose sleek blond hair and pointed chin were just like his father’s. “You see, I, unlike you, have been made a prefect, which means that I, unlike you, have the power to hand out punishments.”

“Yeah,” said Harry, “but you, unlike me, are a git, so get out and leave us alone.” 

Asteria starts to laugh a little too loud for Draco's liking. Not knowing she might be making an enemy with

“How are you?” Draco said looking at Asteria.

“I’m the new transfer student from America,” Asteria says, her eyes turning to gold. Her eye then quickly changed to black as to drain his energy with just her eyes. Draco backed up slightly horrified at Asteria's presence.

She smiles calmly as they leave in a hurry. The wizards were surprised and curious about what she did to Draco to leave so quickly. There was so much to learn about the transfer student, well transfer students.


	7. Sorting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have copied and pasted some of the quotes from the actual Harry Potter story to make it flow easily and so I don't have to take a long time creating a speech. So if you noticed some of the quotes from the book I'm telling you now I'm really not the best at that. I hope you enjoy.

Chapter 7

Third Person P.O.V.

All the demigods know that Asteria was worried about everything going wrong. That's why Annabeth suggested Asteria have time to herself. When they arrive at the station a professor was standing there waiting for them

"First years line up over here, please! All first years and American transfer to me!" Professor Grubbly-Plank says.

All demigods followed her to a large lake. Percy smiles as he gets into a boat. Annabeth goes with him to make sure he doesn't do something stupid. All the demigods just had to be children and it was okay. None of them knew the consciences of them not befriending a wizard in this world.

The demigods were not allowed in until after the first years had been sorted. And when they did most of the professors were eyeing them down. There were more whispers than usual and they all could tell.

"We would like to welcome a new set of transfer students that will begin their fifth year with us," Professor Dumbledor says to everyone. "They went to Delphi Academy for the Magically Gifted before they're families had to move here. They will be sorted into the house and will be staying with us for the remaining school years."

Everyone applauded as the demigods entered. Each one of the professors is being more observant about them.

"Chase, Annabeth," Professor McGonagall called out.

The hat didn't even touch her head before yelling, "RAVENCLAW."

"di Angelo, Nico."

"SLYTHERIN."

"Grace, Jason."

"GRYFFINDOR."

"Grace, Thalia."

"GRYFFINDOR"

"Jackson, Percy."

"HUFFLEPUFF."

"Katsaras, Asteria."

"GRYFFINDOR."

"Levesque, Hazel."

"HUFFLEPUFF."

"McLean, Piper."

"SLYTHERIN"

"Valdez, Leo."

"RAVENCLAW."

"Zhang, Frank."

"HUFFLEPUFF."

Everyone was now curious about why the demigods got sorted so quickly. Though most didn't take it seriously. Everyone began to eat and talk for a while most of the demigods looked as if wondering how will they be able to create a fire.

" **Asteria, do you know how to conjure up a flame** ," Nico asked from across the room.

" **I could try but you guys need to come here** ," Asteria says.

She quickly said something in greek and fire appeared in her hands. All the demigods came to give food to the gods as the students and professor watched suspiciously. But continue on with their day.

"How did you do that?" Hermione asked.

"Some of us can do wandless magic. It's taught to a select few students," Asteria says as she puts out the fire.

When all the students had finished eating and the noise level in the hall was starting to creep upward again, Dumbledore got to his feet once more. Talking ceased immediately as all turned to face the headmaster. Harry was feeling pleasantly drowsy now. His four-poster bed was waiting somewhere above, wonderfully warm and soft. . . .

"Well, now that we are all digesting another magnificent feast, I beg a few moments of your attention for the usual start-of-term notices," said Dumbledore. "First years ought to know that the forest in the grounds is out of bounds to students — and a few of our older students ought to know by now too."

"Mr. Filch, the caretaker, has asked me, for what he tells me is the four hundred and sixty-second time, to remind you all that magic is not permitted in corridors between classes, nor are a number of other things, all of which can be checked on the extensive list now fastened to Mr. Filch's office door. We have had two changes in staffing this year. We are very pleased to welcome back Professor Grubbly-Plank, who will be taking Care of Magical Creatures lessons; we are also delighted to introduce Professor Umbridge, our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

Dumbledore continued, "Tryouts for the House Quidditch teams will take place on the —"

He broke off, looking inquiringly at Professor Umbridge. As she was not much taller standing than sitting, there was a moment when nobody understood why Dumbledore had stopped talking, but then Professor Umbridge said, "Hem, hem," and it became clear that she had got to her feet and was intending to make a speech.

That was when all the demigods knew that this professor was up to something. They looked between each other and silently judged what she might say. Even the other professors were judging her. To them, this was not normal. Her voice was girly to being with and most of the demigods blocked it out. That was until Professor Umbridge said this,

"The Ministry of Magic has always considered the education of young witches and wizards to be of vital importance. The rare gifts with which you were born may come to nothing if not nurtured and honed by careful instruction. The ancient skills unique to the Wizarding community must be passed down through the generations lest we lose them forever. The treasure trove of magical knowledge amassed by our ancestors must be guarded, replenished, and polished by those who have been called to the noble profession of teaching."

Asteria looks at Thalia and then back at Professor Umbridge.

She whispers, " **This is why we're here. The government is trying to infiltrate the school**."

Hermione is now curious as to what the demigods are up to. First on the list, of why to be suspicious of the new transfer students, is that they speak in another language to not make anyone would know what they're up to. She will continue this list with Harry and Ron after the feast. Unknowingly the demigods had started to make many people suspicious of them. But they are going to make the most of it.


	8. Getting a Detention

Chapter 8

Hermione P.O.V.

The new transfer students have got me curious. What about the school they go to? I haven't heard of it until now. Ron and I led the first years as well as the transfer to the dorms. When we arrived at the Fat Lady portrait, we were asked what the password was.

"For everyone, this might be hard to pronounce, so wait for someone to help," I say to them. "Mia evlogia apo tin Ekati."

"The wrong password," the Fat Lady said.

I looked at Ron, who I knew wouldn't know the password. I then hear someone say, "Μια ευλογία από τον Εκάτη."

I turn to see Asteria with Thalia right behind her. They smiled at me as the door opened. I want to know how could they know the password? That made them more suspicious than they already are.

"Okay first year, the right side is for girls and left is for boys," I say.

I need to add this to the list of things these transfers are here for.

Third Person P.O.V.

Thalia and Asteria were holding back laughter about the password. A blessing from Hecate, in greek. They both can't believe that Hecate would try something like that. Most things are more or less tiring the night is only the beginning of what the demigods will face.

Early the next morning Hermione has just come out of the library with a stack of books. Ron and Harry were eating their food when Hermione put the stack of books on the table.

"Mione, the bloody hell are you doing," Ron asked before stuffing his mouth with food.

"I'm looking if Delphi is in the books because we know of Beauxbatons and Drumstrang but I've never heard of Delphi Academy for the Magically Gifted," Hermione says as she begins to read the stack of books.

"Hermione you won't have enough time to eat if you start now. We have classes to go to as well," Harry says.

Still, Hermione continued to search for answers about the new transfer students. More importantly, why are there so many of them? It would have been okay if only two or three came but then it didn't make sense. But there's ten of them. It was just strange.

"Hey what do you have first, I have History of Magic," Asteria says as she moves over to sit with the golden trio.

"We have History of Magic together," Harry says.

Asteria smiles and turns to Thalia and Jason to let them know they can come over. Thalia did but Jason was chatting with the other wizards on Quittage.

"Who teaches History of Magic? We didn't see them yesterday," Asteria asks.

"It's a ghost and it's the most boring class we have," Ron says.

Thalia looks at Asteria and says, " **Well that means Nico is going to be mad about all the ghosts roaming around**."

" **Should we tell him or wait to see what happens** ," Asteria says.

Hermione looks at the two of them and then at Ron and Harry before getting up.

"I'm going to the library, see you in class," Hermione says, taking the stack of books with her.

History of Magic was the most dragging for the three demigods to listen. Jason somehow was slightly listening before he began to twirl his coin. Thalia was fast asleep next to Asteria who was taking the time to not be there. Hermione watches them before she begins to take her notes.

"I don't trust the new transfer students," Hermione says as they walk to potions.

"What do you mean by that?" Ron asks, with Harry nodding in agreement.

"There is no evidence that Delphi Academy exists. I look through all the books containing magical schools and it's not in a single one of them."

"What if it's a new school?" Harry asks curiously.

"It would be recorded in the books. There is no way it exists," Hermione says as they enter the dungeons.

They sit down at their usual table. Then Asteria, Thalia, and Jason sit with Piper and Nico at their table which shocks the golden trio. Why would Gryffindors want to sit with Slytherins? It was unheard of. Especially when they begin to talk in Ancient Greek with each other. The class went by as it usually does with Snape favoring the Slytherins and hating the Gryffindors. The transfers were getting more suspicious of the golden trio as they continued.

It wasn't until Defense Against the Dark Arts were the demigods began to shine. Everyone came in to see Professor Umbridge sitting at a desk. Asteria looked around and then back at the teacher with confusion written all over her face. She sat down before she did something that might expose them as demigods.

"Well, good afternoon!" Professor Umbridge said when finally the whole class had sat down.

A few people mumbled "Good afternoon," in reply.

"Tut, tut," said Professor Umbridge. "That won't do, now, will it? I should like you, please, to reply 'Good afternoon, Professor Umbridge.' One more time, please. Good afternoon, class!"

"Good afternoon, Professor Umbridge," they chanted back at her.

"There, now," said Professor Umbridge sweetly. "That wasn't too difficult, was it? Wands away and quills out, please."

That's when Asteria raised her hand. But Umbridge ignored her as she opened her handbag, extracted her wand, which was an unusually short one, and tapped the blackboard sharply with it; words appeared on the board at once:

_Defense Against the Dark Arts A Return to Basic Principles._

"Well now, your teaching in this subject has been rather disrupted and fragmented, hasn't it?" stated Professor Umbridge, turning to face the class with her hands clasped neatly in front of her. "The constant changing of teachers, many of whom do not seem to have followed any Ministry-approved curriculum, has unfortunately resulted in your being far below the standard we would expect to see in your O.W.L. year. You will be pleased to know, however, that these problems are now to be rectified. We will be following a carefully structured, theory centered, Ministry-approved course of defensive magic this year. Copy down the following, please."

Asteria puts her hand down, looks at Thalia, and whispers, " **She must be crazy to think that we're going to do this**."

Thalia nods and says " **We should listen to what she has to say before we reality checks her**."

Professor Umbridge rapped the blackboard again; the first message vanished and was replaced by:

_Course aims:_

_Understanding the principles underlying defensive magic._

_Learning to recognize situations in which defensive magic can legally be used._

_Placing the use of defensive magic in a context for practical use._

Asteria stared aimlessly at that board because it looked like gibberish that wasn't even a language. Plus all the scratching of quills made it worse for her to try and decipher whatever was written on the board.

"Has everybody got a copy of Defensive Magical Theory by Wilbert Slinkhard?" Professor Umbridge asks.

Thalia and Asteria looked at each other as if this question was necessary. There were a few murmurs of yeses but Professor Umbridge looked unsatisfied with that.

"I think we'll try that again," said Professor Umbridge. "When I ask you a question, I should like you to reply 'Yes, Professor Umbridge,' or 'No, Professor Umbridge.' So, has everyone got a copy of Defensive Magical Theory by Wilbert Slinkhard?"

"Yes, Professor Umbridge," rang through the room.

"Good," said Professor Umbridge. "I should like you to turn to page five and read chapter one, 'Basics for Beginners.' There will be no need to talk."

Once again Asteria raised her hand. Having not written anything down or taken out the book she was not about to write notes for something that wasn't even worth the effort. And Hermione was thinking the same thing. But she wasn't about to get that much attention from the Professor.

"Um, Professor Umbridge," Asteria calls out.

Everyone began to look up. For one the reading was tedious and two they rather see what the new transfer was going to ask the professor. Hermione was even more shocked as Professor Umbridge looks in Asteria's direction.

"Do you have a question for the chapter?" Professor Umbridge asks.

"No. We, as in all of the transfer students, have dyslexia. We can't read anything you write on that board and only slightly understand what's in the book," Asteria says.

This came to a shock for Hermione. All transfer students have problems with reading.

"Well then ask some to help you," Professor Umbridge says going back to watching over the students.

"My actual question is why are we not going to use these spells for defense."

"Why, I can't imagine any situation arising in my classroom that would require you to _use_ a defensive spell, Miss. . ."

"Katsaras."

"Miss Katsaras, you surely aren't expecting to be attacked during class?"

"I'm expecting to learn something that would help me in the real world. So just theory isn't going to work."

Umbridge faked a smile. Asteria dumb the truth on her, about the fact that the real world isn't nice or kind to people even if they're children. Hermione and Harry also raised her hand.

"Yes, Miss Granger?" Umbridge says in an overly sweet tone.

"I agree with Asteria as well," Hermione says. "Surely the whole point of Defense Against the Dark Arts is to practice defensive spells?"

"Are you a Ministry-trained educational expert, Miss Granger?" asked Professor Umbridge in her falsely sweet voice.

"No, but —"

"Well then, I'm afraid you are not qualified to decide what the 'whole point' of any class is. Wizards much older and cleverer than you have devised our new program of study. You will be learning about defensive spells in a secure, risk-free way —"

"What is that going to do," Asteria and Harry said in unison.

"Hand, Miss Katsaras and Mister Potter," Umbridge says.

Harry thrust his fist in the air. Umbridge promptly turned away from him again, and Thalia looked at Asteria as if she was ready to kill Umbridge at any given time. Several other people had their hand up as well, so Umbridge has avoided answering Harry. But that leads to more students she did need to answer.

"And your name is?" Professor Umbridge said to Dean.

"Dean Thomas."

"Well, Mr. Thomas?"

"Well, it's like Harry said, isn't it?" said Dean. "If we're going to be attacked, it won't be risk-free —"

"I repeat," said Professor Umbridge, smiling in a very irritating fashion at Dean, "do you expect to be attacked during my classes?"

"No, but —"

Professor Umbridge talked over him.

"I do not wish to criticize the way things have been run in this school," she said, an unconvincing smile stretching her wide mouth, "but you have been exposed to some very irresponsible wizards in this class, very irresponsible indeed — not to mention," she gave a nasty little laugh, "extremely dangerous half-breeds."

That's when Asteria, Thalia, and Jason were out of their ADHD daydream. The word has half-breeds also referred to them.

"Do you have a problem with someone who was bitten by a werewolf as a child? You blame them for something they had no control over," Asteria says standing up from her seat.

Everyone went quiet. The students weren't expecting the new transfer students to defend Professor Lupin.

"Hand, Miss Katsaras," Umbridge says.

"She doesn't have to raise her hand for the likes of you. You think you can get in power by acting like a bitch talking about previous teachers behind their backs. You're wrong cause no one will ever have a human toad in power," Thalia says as slight sparks become to come of her.

Umbridge walks to her desk. Scribbles on a note something and hands it to Thalia.  
"You and Miss Katsaras are to go to the headmaster and give him this note. You both will also have a detention with me after dinner is down starting tomorrow," Umbridge says.

They both left as the class went into utter silence. Both of them are not caring about the consciences they might face.


	9. The Headmaster

Chapter 9

Asteria P.O.V.

Okay so yelling at the professor wasn't the best idea. But honestly, that professor was even worse than most of the monsters we fight. At least we know the reason why they're hunting us.

" **Look I could manipulate the Mist for us not to get a detention with that Umbitch, whatever her name is** ," Thalia says as we were walking to the headmaster's office.

" **We can't do that, we have to at least try to blend in with them** ," I say.

" **This isn't going to go well with the headmaster. How are we going to explain bad-mouthing the teacher**."

I sign as we walk to the headmaster's office. I couldn't shake the feeling that this would be bad.

We arrived at the headmaster's office just as he was leaving. He turns to us with a smile.

"Why are you two out of your classroom?" he asks.

"Professor Umbridge wants us to give this to you," Thalia says handing him the note.

"Ah yes come in."

We enter the headmaster's office. I couldn't believe that our first day and we got detention. No, it wasn't our fault that toad couldn't handle the truth about the world not being easy. I mean that's what being a demigod taught me life will never be fair.

Third Person P.O.V.

Thalia and Asteria we're now waiting for Professor Dumbledore to say something about their behavior. Both knew that it would be easy to just lie their way out of it

"We have never allowed this many transfer students. But I've never expected you to get in trouble with your teachers at the start of the year," Professor Dumbledore says.

"We didn't mean to, it was just she believes that the real world is going to be easy for us," Thalia says.

"Well, you have detention with her for a full week starting tomorrow at 5 pm sharp."

He then leads the two outside of his office and the door shuts on them. Both were

" **We could have just used the Mist to get ourselves out of this mess** ," Thalia says as they walk to the dining hall.

" **Again. We have to blend in. This quest is for us not to be exposed because if the professor found us out we would be smitten** ," Asteria says.

Thalia nods but her impulse tells her to get the professor head up her ass. When they enter the dining hall, there were whispers about Harry Potter being crazy to believe a mass murder was alive. The demigods all just figured if Greek monsters aren't dead so why can't mass murder be alive as well.


	10. The Detention

Chapter 10

Third Person P.O.V.

Asteria need a way to talk to everyone about what's going on. Maybe if she should get them all together in secret she would be able to talk about the bigger problem. If not their mission would be in vain.

"Asteria!" Percy says as she was walking to class.

She didn't notice until now that Percy was beside. To distracted by trying to make sure everyone is safe.

"You seem worried about something," He says.

"I'm trying to find a place so we could talk about everything we know right now," Asteria says.

"You shouldn't be the only one looking."

"I know. But I have to get going, see you later."

Asteria waves goodbye to Percy as she runs to Charms. Percy waves aback but sees that she'll go back to trying to do it alone. So even though he couldn't stop her Percy would get Annabeth to try and help her as well.

Double Charms and then double Transfiguration. Both of the professors told the class that it would be more difficult from their former classes. But the demigods didn't notice much of a difference to them. To them, it was just another school day. Hermione continued to watch Thalia and Asteria, after the incident with Professor Umbridge. Even as the day went on Asteria still more worried about getting everyone on the same page then Hermione eyeing them down.

Too much of Thalia's dismay, at 5 pm she was there with Asteria and Harry. Asteria and Thalia didn't expect Harry to also have detention. But what can they say they did start an uproar.

"Good evening, Mr. Potter, Ms. Katarusa, and Ms. Grace."

Thalia clutched her fist with that last name. Professor Umbridge had the usual fake smile plastered on her face. It seems to have excited Umbridge to make Thalia clench her fist.

"Evening," Harry said stiffly.

"Well, sit down," she said, pointing toward a table draped in lace beside which she had drawn up straight-backed chairs. Pieces of blank parchment lay on the table, apparently waiting for them.

"Er," said Harry, without moving. "Professor Umbridge? Er — before we start, I-I wanted to ask you a . . . a favor." Her bulging eyes narrowed.

"Oh yes?"

"Well, I'm . . . I'm on the Gryffindor Quidditch team. And I was supposed to be at the tryouts for the new Keeper at five o'clock on Friday and I was — was wondering whether I could skip detention that night and do it — do it another night . . . instead . . ."

"Oh no," said Umbridge, smiling so widely that she looked as though she had just swallowed a particularly juicy fly. "Oh no, no, no. This is your punishment for spreading evil, nasty, attention-seeking stories, Mr. Potter, and punishments certainly cannot be adjusted to suit the guilty one's convenience. No, you will come here at five o'clock tomorrow, and the next day, and on Friday too, and you will do your detentions as planned. I think it rather a good thing that you are missing something you really want to do. It ought to reinforce the lesson I am trying to teach you."

" **Evil, nasty, attention-seeking. That sounds so much like you but I don't hear anyone complaining about you** ," Thalia mutters under her breathe.

Asteria snorts as both Umbridge and Harry look at them.

"Is there anything you wish to say, Ms. Grace," Umbridge asks, sweetly.

"Actually I do. My name isn't Grace it's Thalia," Thalia says firmly. "If you want to address me as miss it is Ms. Thalia, not Ms. Grace."

"I do not compromise with children, Ms. Grace."

Thalia almost punched Umbridge in the face before Asteria grabs her hand and squeezes it to get her back into reality. She was watching them with her head slightly to one side, still smiling widely, as though she knew exactly what Thalia was thinking and was waiting to see whether she would start shouting again. With a massive effort, Harry looked away from her, dropped his schoolbag beside the straight-backed chair, and sat down. Thalia and Asteria followed as well not trying to be suspicious.

"There," said Umbridge sweetly, "we're getting better at controlling our temper already, aren't we? Now, you are going to be doing some lines for me, Mr. Potter. No, not with your quill," she added, as Harry bent down to open his bag.

"You're going to be using a rather special one of mine. Here you are."

She handed them each a long, thin black quill with an unusually sharp point.

"I want you to write 'I must not tell lies,' " she told him softly.

She turns to Thalia and Asteria and says, "You both will write 'I must not disrupt the class.' "

"How many times?" Harry asked, with a creditable imitation of politeness.

"Oh, as long as it takes for the message to sink in," said Umbridge sweetly. "Off you go."

She moved over to her desk, sat down, and bent over a stack of parchment that looked like essays for marking. Harry raised the sharp black quill and then realized what was missing.

"You haven't given us any ink," he said.

"Oh, you won't need ink," said Professor Umbridge with the merest suggestion of a laugh in her voice.

At that moment Asteria knew something was wrong with the quill. Even if she couldn't figure out what it was she knew it would be wrong. So they began to write with the quills, I must not tell lies and I must not disrupt the class.

Harry let out a gasp of pain. The words had appeared on the parchment in what appeared to be shining red ink. And when Thalia turned to look she sees the words ungraded in his skin and then healing quickly. Thalia and Asteria didn't feel it, one being demigods it is hard for a slight scratch to make them gasp in pain

Darkness fell outside Umbridge's window. Harry did not ask when they would be allowed to stop. Though he notices Thalia was constantly making sure he was okay. He also knew Umbridge was watching him for signs of weakness and he was not going to show any, not even if he had to sit here all night, cutting open his own hand with this quill. . . .

"Come here," she said, after what seemed hours.

They stood up. His hand was stinging painfully. When he looked down at it he saw that the cut had healed, but that the skin there was red and raw. Even Asteria notice her left hand having more

"Hand," she said.

He extended it. She took it in her own. Harry repressed a shudder as she touched him with her thick, stubby fingers on which she wore a number of ugly old rings.

"Tut, tut, I don't seem to have made much of an impression yet," she said, smiling. "Well, we'll just have to try again tomorrow evening, won't we? You may go."

They left her office without a word. The school was quite deserted; it was surely past midnight. Harry walked slowly up the corridor then, when he had turned the corner and was sure that she would not hear him, broke into a run.


	11. After Detention

Chapter 11

Thalia P.O.V.

I held back on blowing out the electricity in that room. But knowing that Asteria seems to be stressing about keeping our identities a secret I decided to not do it. Well for the time being anyway. I ran after Harry while Asteria was muttering to herself. 

“Harry!” I say catching up to him quite quickly.

“Thalia I need to be alone,” he says stopping to turn to me.

“Look, you can’t just bottle up your feelings. They will hurt you and the people you care about.”

“I OWE YOU NOTHING!”

I step back as he continues to run to the dorms This would have been more successful if I knew how to help. The detentions became more tedious I started to make the lights flicker. Umbitch hasn’t said anything about it but with the marks indented she made on our hands. Of course, she was happy when Harry tried to get out of detention. Her smiling about having the upper hand. Nothing is going to get her to stop being such a bitch. 

Asteria P.O.V. 

I knew that not acknowledge what Harry is going through would hurt in the long run. Being as I am the most responsible one out of three Gryffindor demigods, I need to make sure everything goes smoothly for everyone’s safety. This plus the fact that I have to keep up with all the homework we get.

_ You shouldn’t worry so much. Only time will tell when you need it. _

It was a slight whisper and I knew that this was only the beginning of what is to happen while we’re here.


	12. Studying

Chapter 12

Third Person P.O.V.

Another day, another unprogressive mission one might say. Asteria didn’t like being the idea of hiding, the likelihood of monsters coming after them. Even when she was told to not worry she still worries. So to lessen her anxiety she decided to research what’s been going on in Hogwarts. Thalia stayed to help Asteria a little bit before going to bed, which left Asteria up throughout the night before she decided to put the Mist around her. She did need to get better at it with Thalia and Hazel around. They were much more experience with controlling the Mist that Asteria wanted to see if she could make herself invisible while she continued her little research.

The muttering of the golden trio in the common room was a little bit distracting for Asteria. Instead of focusing on finding more about what’s happened in the past two years, she was listening to them ramble. It was now past midnight and the common room was deserted leaving the golden trio to believe they were the only ones there. The sound of Hermione’s quill scratching out sentences here and there on their essays and the ruffle of pages as she checked various facts in the reference books strewn across the table. This made Asteria want to watch them. Only out of curiosity and to help them with this little quest her mother gave them.

“Okay, write that down,” Hermione said to Ron, pushing his essay and a sheet covered in her own writing back to Ron, “and then copy out this conclusion that I’ve written for you.” 

“Hermione, you are honestly the most wonderful person I’ve ever met,” said Ron weakly, “and if I’m ever rude to you again —”

“— I’ll know you’re back to normal,” said Hermione. “Harry, yours is okay except for this bit at the end, I think you must have misheard Professor Sinistra, Europa’s covered in ice, not mice — Harry?” 

Harry had slid off his chair onto his knees and was now crouching on the singed and threadbare hearthrug, gazing into the flames. 

“Er — Harry?” said Ron uncertainly. “Why are you down there?” 

“Because I’ve just seen Sirius’s head in the fire,” said Harry. 

Asteria quickly became guarded. From what she read Sirius Black was a follower of Voldemort and that means he is evil. But the fact that Harry trusts him made her wary of Sirius’s presence.

“Sirius’s head?” Hermione repeated. “You mean like when he wanted to talk to you during the Triwizard Tournament? But he wouldn’t do that now, it would be too — Sirius!” 

She gasped, gazing at the fire; Ron dropped his quill. There in the middle of the dancing flames sat Sirius’s head, long dark hair falling around his grinning face. Asteria watches closely. Not wanting to break her cover and so she could find out more.

“I was starting to think you’d go to bed before everyone else had disappeared,” he said. “I’ve been checking every hour.”

“You’ve been popping into the fire every hour?” Harry said, half laughing. 

“Just for a few seconds to check if the coast was clear yet.”

“But what if you’d been seen?” said Hermione anxiously. 

“Well, I think a girl — first year by the look of her — might’ve got a glimpse of me earlier, but don’t worry,” Sirius said hastily, as Hermione clapped a hand to her mouth. “I was gone the moment she looked back at me and I’ll bet she just thought I was an oddly shaped log or something.”

“But Sirius, this is taking an awful risk —” Hermione began. 

“You sound like Molly,” said Sirius. “This was the only way I could come up with of answering Harry’s letter without resorting to a code — and codes are breakable.” 

Asteria moving on to the couch to have a better visual of their conversation. She also didn’t want to blow her cover in the middle of the night. Hermione and Ron had both turned to stare at Harry after the mention of the letter.

“You didn’t say you’d written to Sirius!” said Hermione accusingly. 

“I forgot,” said Harry, which was perfectly true; his meeting with Cho in the Owlery had driven everything before it out of his mind. 

“Don’t look at me like that, Hermione, there was no way anyone would have got secret information out of it, was there, Sirius?” 

“No, it was very good,” said Sirius, smiling. “Anyway, we’d better be quick, just in case we’re disturbed — your scar.” 

“What about — ?” Ron began, but Hermione said quickly, “We’ll tell you afterward, go on, Sirius.” 

“Well, I know it can’t be fun when it hurts, but we don’t think it’s anything to really worry about. It kept aching all last year, didn’t it?” 

“Yeah, and Dumbledore said it happened whenever Voldemort was feeling a powerful emotion,” said Harry, ignoring, as usual, Ron and Hermione’s winces.

“So maybe he was just, I dunno, really angry or something the night I had that detention.” 

“Well, now he’s back it’s bound to hurt more often,” said Sirius. 

“So you don’t think it had anything to do with Umbridge touching me when I was in detention with her?” Harry asked. 

“I doubt it,” said Sirius. “I know her by reputation and I’m sure she’s no Death Eater —” 

Asteria rolls her eyes. The idea of someone trying to eat Thanatos just creeps her out to the point of no return. 

“She’s foul enough to be one,” said Harry darkly and Ron and Hermione nodded vigorously in agreement. 

“Yes, but the world isn’t split into good people and Death Eaters,” said Sirius with a wry smile.

“I know she’s a nasty piece of work, though — you should hear Remus talk about her.”

“Does Lupin know her?” asked Harry quickly, remembering Umbridge’s comments about dangerous half-breeds during her first lesson. 

“No,” said Sirius, “but she drafted a bit of anti-werewolf legislation two years ago that makes it almost impossible for him to get a job.”

“What’s she got against werewolves?” said Hermione angrily. 

“Scared of them, I expect,” said Sirius, smiling at her indignation. “Apparently she loathes part-humans; she campaigned to have merpeople rounded up and tagged last year too. Imagine wasting your time and energy persecuting merpeople when there are little toerags like Kreacher on the loose —” 

Asteria came out of her thoughts on why Death Eaters was a terrible name. The good-for-nothing professor made it harder for someone to get a job because they’re a werewolf. Asteria couldn’t stand the fact she didn’t do anything when writing the line but now everything going to change. She gets off the couch not caring about the Mist being gone and running up the girls’ tower to get Thalia. Today is the day Asteria pulls a little prank on this professor and makes her life a living hell.

“What was that behind you?” Sirius says consciously.

The golden trio looked behind them to see Asteria rushing up to the dorms. Hermione looks horrified, her body paralyzed to the flour. This was one of the reasons she was worried about them.

“Do you think she would tell?” Ron asks nervously.

“I don’t know but we need to convince her it was just an illusion,” Hermione says.

“That was a new transfer student from America. She had detention with me this week,” Harry says to Sirius.

“So there is no need to worry. You can convince her there was nothing to see,” Sirius says.

“I sure hope so.”


	13. The Prank

Chapter 13

Asteria P.O.V.

I dragged Thalia out of her door and was walking down the stairs still holding on to her.

“ **What the Hades Asteria! Why are you dragging me downstairs** ?” Thalia asks angrily. “ **It’s literally two in the morning** .”

“ **We’re pranking the Umbitch today. Don’t ask why. We’re doing it now** .” I say letting go of her.

Thalia smiles and pushes past me to get to the bottom. She stops, making me hurry down next to her. I see Hermione standing in front of her.

“Hi,” I say nervously. I’m going to be the one who got us caught. Great now I have to play dumb not knowing what a supposed criminal was doing in a fireplace.

“Hi. Where are you two going?” Hermione asks holding on to her wand tightly.

“We're going to go see Professor Umbridge,” Thalia said, sounding slightly irradiated by Hermione’s question.

Hermione looks horrified by Thalia's statement and I mental facepalm for not explaining the situation to Thalia. Hermione then points her wand out at Thalia and says, “Stupify.”

Thalia was knocked to the ground before she could react and now the wand was pointed at me. I allowed my reflexes to take over and started whispering a spell, knocking Hermione out. I grabbed Thalia and shadow traveled out of the common room, close to where Umbridge’s classroom was. I slip down to the floor as Thalia stands up leaning on the walls.

“ **You shouldn't have done that. How are we going to explain what you just did to them?** ” Thalia says, looking at me concerned.

“ **I don't know. But now I understand why Nico here's so tired by Shadow traveling. That was draining.”**

Thalia sighs as she picks me up from the floor. Without either of us saying anything, we started walking towards Umbridge’s classroom. The silence allowed me to formulate a plan to mess with the rotten creature that called themself a human being. 

We arrived at the room seeing as no one was there I knew Thalia would possibly wreck the room without second thoughts about having another detention. So when I saw her about conjure up her powers, I grab her arm.

“ **We’re not going to ruin her room. That’s uncivilized. We either make it look like the Hade’s cabin or pegasus stales when before a cleaning** ,” I say smirk plastered on my face.

“ **Well then make sure everything she touches gets an electric shock. Pegasus shit is harder to get rid of.** ”

I laugh as I made Umbridge room filled with pegasus shit and other ungodly stenches. I made sure everything she touches electrocutes her. It was only a matter of time before someone comes as we both sneak back into our dorms. Making sure to pass right through without a sound from the golden trio as one might call them.

Third Person P.O.V.

It was the next morning and Harry, Ron, and Hermione were spectacle on the two demigods that left to talk with Professor Umbridge. Unknown to them of Asteria and Thalia’s plan to make her life a living hell, the golden trio collectively decided to stay wary of the new transfer students. 

Though they weren’t worried about that at the moment. Hermione was looking through the Daily Prophet to see the article that Ron’s older brother Percy was talking about.

MINISTRY SEEKS EDUCATIONAL REFORM DOLORES UMBRIDGE APPOINTED FIRST-EVER “HIGH INQUISITOR” 

“ ‘High Inquisitor’?” said Harry darkly, his half-eaten bit of toast slipping from his fingers. “What does that mean?” 

Hermione read aloud: “In a surprise move, last night the Ministry of Magic passed new legislation giving itself an unprecedented level of control at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. “ ‘The Minister has been growing uneasy about the goings-on at Hogwarts for some time,’ said Junior Assistant to the Minister, Percy Weasley. ‘He is now responding to concerns voiced by anxious parents, who feel the school may be moving in a direction they do not approve.’ “This is not the first time in recent weeks Fudge has used new laws to effect improvements at the Wizarding school. As recently as August 30th Educational Decree Twenty-two was passed, to ensure that, in the event of the current headmaster being unable to provide a candidate for a teaching post, the Ministry should select an appropriate person. “ ‘That’s how Dolores Umbridge came to be appointed to the teaching staff at Hogwarts,’ said Weasley last night. ‘Dumbledore couldn’t find anyone, so the Minister put in Umbridge and of course, she’s been an immediate success —’ ”

“She’s been a WHAT?” said Harry loudly.

“Wait, there’s more,” said Hermione grimly. “ ‘— an immediate success, totally revolutionizing the teaching of Defense Against the Dark Arts and providing the Minister with on-the-ground feedback about what’s really happening at Hogwarts.’ “It is this last function that the Ministry has now formalized with the passing of Educational Decree Twenty-three, which creates the new position of ‘Hogwarts High Inquisitor.’ “ ‘This is an exciting new phase in the Minister’s plan to get to grips with what some are calling the “falling standards” at Hogwarts,’ said Weasley. ‘The Inquisitor will have powers to inspect her fellow educators and make sure that they are coming up to scratch. Professor Umbridge has been offered this position in addition to her own teaching post, and we are delighted to say that she has accepted.’ “The Ministry’s new moves have received enthusiastic support from parents of students at Hogwarts. “ ‘I feel much easier in my mind now that I know that Dumbledore is being subjected to fair and objective evaluation,’ said Mr. Lucius Malfoy, 41, speaking from his Wiltshire mansion last night. ‘Many of us with our children’s best interests at heart have been concerned about some of Dumbledore’s eccentric decisions in the last few years and will be glad to know that the Ministry is keeping an eye on the situation.’ “Among those ‘eccentric decisions’ are undoubtedly the controversial staff appointments previously described in this newspaper, which have included the hiring of werewolf Remus Lupin, half-giant Rubeus Hagrid, and delusional ex-Auror ‘Mad-Eye’ Moody. “Rumors abound, of course, that Albus Dumbledore, once Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards and Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, is no longer up to the task of managing the prestigious school of Hogwarts. “ ‘I think the appointment of the Inquisitor is a first step toward ensuring that Hogwarts has a headmaster in whom we can all repose confidence,’ said a Ministry insider last night. “Wizengamot elders Griselda Marchbanks and Tiberius Ogden have resigned in protest at the introduction of the post of Inquisitor to Hogwarts. “ ‘Hogwarts is a school, not an outpost of Cornelius Fudge’s office,’ said Madam Marchbanks. ‘This is a further disgusting attempt to discredit Albus Dumbledore.’ (For a full account of Madam Marchbanks’ alleged links to subversive goblin groups, turn to page 17).” Hermione finished reading and looked across the table at the other two.

Asteria nudged Thalia and Jason before whispering to them. The golden trio watches as the three start talking incoherently to them in a different language. Slight whispers were spreading and it was obvious that it wasn't good. Fred and George come running to the table. Fred sits next to Asteria who was next to Hermione, while George sits next to Harry. The twins seem like they had something interesting to tell.

“So we found that someone else pranked Professor Umbridge before we could,” Fred says to the golden trio. 

“We don’t know what it is though,” George chimes in.

“But bloody hell is it amusing. No one knows what it is.”

Asteria was trying so hard not to blow her cover and it was much too obvious that she wanted to outright tell them. It wasn’t too long for Thalia to laugh and turn to the trio.

“I do hope that it does not look like Hade’s cabin. It would honestly be a better looking better than whatever it was before,” Thalia says loudly.

The trio and twins looked at them. Jason looked slightly shocked at Thalia’s statement. Asteria was holding back laughter as she was eating.

“I mean the worst would be having pegasus shi—” Asteria couldn’t finish her sentence before bursting into laughter.

“You guys didn’t really do that,” Percy yells from the Hufflepuff table.

All the students were staring at the Gryffindor table. Curious to see if the rumors are true.

“What? We didn’t do anything, just thinking it would be funny,” Asteria says turning and winking at Percy.

All the demigods in the other house were in shock. The other students didn’t understand as some of the Slytherin demigods started laughing about it.


	14. The Meeting

Chapter 14

Third Person P.O.V.

Hermione made a meeting during their trip to Hogsmead. It was so that everyone could be able to defend themselves even if Umbridge wasn't going to teach them.

All the demigods had their permission slip signed by Hecate, which made the Golden Trio even more suspicious of them. It was obvious to Hermione to keep her friends close and enemies closer.

The Golden Trio walked down the main street past Zonko’s Joke Shop, where they were unsurprised to see Fred, George, and Lee Jordan, past the post office, from which owls issued at regular intervals, and turned up a side street at the top of which stood a small inn. A battered wooden sign hung from a rusty bracket over the door, with a picture upon it of a wild boar’s severed head leaking blood onto the white cloth around it. The sign creaked in the wind as they approached. All three of them hesitated outside the door.

“Well, come on,” said Hermione slightly nervously. Harry led the way inside.

Everything about the pub seems sketchy. Harry didn't know whether or not to trust this place for a meeting place.

“I don’t know about this, Hermione,” Harry muttered, as they crossed to the bar. He was looking particularly at the heavily veiled witch. “Has it occurred to you Umbridge might be under that?”

Hermione cast an appraising eye at the veiled figure.

“Umbridge is shorter than that woman,” she said quietly. “And anyway, even if Umbridge does come in here there’s nothing she can do to stop us, Harry, because I’ve double- and triple-checked the school rules. We’re not out-of-bounds; I specifically asked Professor Flitwick whether students were allowed to come in the Hog’s Head, and he said yes, but he advised me strongly to bring our own glasses. And I’ve looked up everything I can think of about study groups and homework groups and they’re definitely allowed. I just don’t think it’s a good idea if we parade what we’re doing.”

“No,” said Harry dryly, “especially as it’s not exactly a homework group you’re planning, is it?”

The first to arrive was the transfer students. Jason had to drag Thalia and Asteria off each other. Both fighting each as well as just being giggling girls. Hazel and Frank came with Nico following short behind standing close to Hazel. Piper came with Annabeth discussing something that Hermione might have been interested in with Leo being the third wheel. Next came Neville with Dean and Lavender, who were closely followed by Parvati and Padma Patil with (Harry’s stomach did a backflip) Cho and one of her usually giggling girlfriends, then (on her own and looking so dreamy that she might have walked in by accident) Luna Lovegood; then Katie Bell, Alicia Spinnet, and Angelina John- son, Colin and Dennis Creevey, Ernie Macmillan, Justin Finch- Fletchley, Hannah Abbott, and a Hufflepuff girl with a long plait down her back whose name Harry did not know; three Ravenclaw boys he was pretty sure were called Anthony Goldstein, Michael Cor- ner, and Terry Boot; Ginny, followed by a tall skinny blond boy with an upturned nose whom Harry recognized vaguely as being a member of the Hufflepuff Quidditch team, and bringing up the rear, Fred and George Weasley with their friend Lee Jordan, all three of whom were carrying large paper bags crammed with Zonko’s merchandise.

“A couple of people?” said Harry hoarsely to Hermione. “A couple of people?”

“Yes, well, the idea seemed quite popular,” said Hermione happily. “Ron, do you want to pull up some more chairs?”

“He doesn't need to do that,” Asteria said and in a snap there were chairs for everyone to sit on.

The barman had frozen in the act of wiping out a glass with a rag so filthy it looked as though it had never been washed. Possibly he had never seen his pub so full.

“Hi,” said Fred, reaching the bar first and counting his companions quickly. “Could we have . . . twenty-five butterbeers, please?”

The barman glared at him for a moment, then, throwing down his rag irritably as though he had been interrupted in something very important, he started passing up dusty butterbeers from under the bar.

“Cheers,” said Fred, handing them out. “Cough up, everyone, I haven’t got enough gold for all of these. . . .”

Harry watched numbly as the large chattering group took their beers from Fred and rummaged in their robes to find coins. He could not imagine what all these people had turned up for until the horrible thought occurred to him that they might be expecting some kind of speech, at which he rounded on Hermione.

“What have you been telling people?” he said in a low voice. “What are they expecting?”

“I’ve told you, they just want to hear what you’ve got to say,” said Hermione soothingly; but Harry continued to look at her so furiously that she added quickly, “You don’t have to do anything yet, I’ll speak to them first.”

“Hi, Harry,” said Neville, beaming and taking a seat opposite Harry.

Harry tried to smile back, but did not speak; his mouth was excep- tionally dry. Cho had just smiled at him and sat down on Ron’s right. Her friend, who had curly reddish-blonde hair, did not smile, but gave Harry a thoroughly mistrustful look that told Harry plainly that, given her way, she would not be here at all.

In twos and threes the new arrivals settled around Harry, Ron, and Hermione, some looking rather excited, others curious, Luna Love- good gazing dreamily into space. When everybody had pulled up a chair, the chatter died out. Every eye was upon Harry.

“Er,” said Hermione, her voice slightly higher than usual out of nerves. “Well — er — hi.”

The group focused its attention on her instead, though eyes con- tinued to dart back regularly to Harry.

“Well . . . erm . . . well, you know why you’re here. Erm . . . well, Harry here had the idea — I mean” — Harry had thrown her a sharp look — “I had the idea — that it might be good if people who wanted to study Defense Against the Dark Arts — and I mean, really study it, you know, not the rubbish that Umbridge is doing with us” — (Hermione’s voice became suddenly much stronger and more confident) — “because nobody could call that Defense Against the Dark Arts” — “Hear, hear,” said Anthony Goldstein, and Hermione looked heartened — “well, I thought it would be good if we, well, took matters into our own hands.”

She paused, looked sideways at Harry, and went on, “And by that I mean learning how to defend ourselves properly, not just theory but the real spells —”

“You want to pass your Defense Against the Dark Arts O.W.L. too though, I bet?” said Michael Corner.

“Of course I do,” said Hermione at once. “But I want more than that, I want to be properly trained in Defense because . . . because . . .”She took a great breath and finished, “Because Lord Voldemort’s back.”

The reaction was immediate and predictable. Cho’s friend shrieked and slopped butterbeer down herself, Terry Boot gave a kind of invol- untary twitch, Padma Patil shuddered, and Neville gave an odd yelp that he managed to turn into a cough. All of them, however, looked fixedly, even eagerly, at Harry.

“Well . . . that’s the plan anyway,” said Hermione. “If you want to join us, we need to decide how we’re going to —”

“Where’s the proof You-Know-Who’s back?” said the blond Hufflepuff player in a rather aggressive voice.

“Well, Dumbledore believes it —” Hermione began.

“You mean, Dumbledore believes him,” said the blond boy, nodding at Harry.

“Who are you?” said Ron rather rudely.

“Zacharias Smith,” said the boy, “and I think we’ve got the right to know exactly what makes him say You-Know-Who’s back.”

“ **Di Immortals. Tom Riddle, Voldmort as you know him, is alive and he keeps giving my father unnecessary paperwork** ,” Nico says, sounding done with all the people not listening.

Thalia chuckles, as everyone else looks at Nico. He wasn't speaking in English and it was obvious that he said something to do with what Zacharias said. Asteria hits Nico in the back of his head before standing in front of everyone. They weren't allowed to interfere with anything important. 

“Look,” said Hermione, intervening swiftly, “that’s really not what this meeting was supposed to be about —”

“It’s okay, Hermione,” said Harry.

It had just dawned upon him why there were so many people there. He felt that Hermione should have seen this coming. Some of these people — maybe even most of them — had turned up in the hope of hearing Harry’s story firsthand.

“What makes me say You-Know-Who’s back?” he asked, looking Zacharias straight in the face. “I saw him. But Dumbledore told the whole school what happened last year, and if you didn’t believe him, you don’t believe me, and I’m not wasting an afternoon trying to convince anyone.”

Hermione was keeping a close eye on the demigods who seemed to be all not there. Percy was twirling a pen. Annabeth was playing with her necklace. Frank and Asteria seem to be the only ones paying any attention to the speech.

“We should also learn to fight without magic,” Asteria chimes in. “There is no reason for us not to know how to fight properly. And Percy is our best sword fighter.


	15. The Room of Requirements

Chapter 15

Percy P.O.V.

The meeting was kind of long. I mean with everything that’s happened at home at least this is less of a problem. But that wasn’t what I was worried about.

“Hey. I found a place for us to meet up for our meeting,” I say.

Every one of them looked at me in shock. Thalia started chuckling as she nudges Asteria. It was slightly awkward to have them all stare at me. Much less have to explain what I mean. 

“What are you talking about?” Asteria asks.

“Well, there is this room that creates whatever you need if you just think about it. And I thought it would be a good place to do our meetings.” 

“Then what are we waiting for. Let’s go.” 

Asteria was slightly more excited to go through with a meeting plan. It was obvious that she was the one making sure everything was perfect. We all rushed back to the castle, with me leading the way. 

It was a while before we got to the closet I pass it twice before entering with the intent of having a meeting area. When we enter it was the same as last time. Swords stacked in a corner with an area to train. It had a bookcase full of books about defensive magic and places to sit. The room looked like it was meant for more than us, to begin with.

“First things first. What the hell did you two do to Professor Umbridge?” Annabeth demands.

She looks at Thalia and Asteria like a stern mother would. I wouldn’t want to be in that position of the stares it made me feel like I was the one in trouble. And I wasn’t. That’s the even scarier part about it.

“I might have made her room smell and look like the pegasus stables,” Asteria says.

“YOU DID WHAT?”

Everyone yelled at Asteria except Thalia. It was like a coherent what they started bickering about after I zoned at. Until it settled down I took out Riptide and started slashing at a dummy. And it seems like everyone did the same. Practicing or going in-depth about the magical world whatever could keep them together.

It was a pleasant change of pace. This could possibly help Asteria from keeping everything to herself. We'll be working until then we can finish the quest.


	16. The Defense Association

Chapter 16

Third Person P.O.V.

It was almost the end of the weekend and all of the demigods were just on a mutual understanding to meet up again at the Room of Requirements. But when they saw the notice board they knew something was definitely up with this  _ new _ Professor.

— by order of — 

The High Inquisitor of Hogwarts 

All Student Organizations, Societies, Teams, Groups, and Clubs are henceforth disbanded. An Organization, Society, Team, Group, or Club is hereby defined as a regular meeting of three or more students. Permission to re-form may be sought from the High Inquisitor (Professor Umbridge). No Student Organization, Society, Team, Group, or Club may exist without the knowledge and approval of the High Inquisitor. Any student found to have formed, or to belong to, an Organization, Society, Team, Group, or Club that has not been approved by the High Inquisitor will be expelled. 

The above is in accordance with Educational Decree Number Twenty-four. 

Signed: 

Dolores Jane Umbridge

High Inquisitor

It didn’t take anyone stupid to know that this was a way of silencing the secret Defense Against the Dark Arts club. Much to the golden trio dismay. 

“‘Mione you think the new transfers told Professor Umbridge,” Ron asks as they sit down to eat.

“They couldn’t have. I jinxed the parchment so we would know if they did it,” Hermione commented.

Harry nods. He wasn’t as suspicious of the demigods as Hermione. She was still researching them to comprehend what in the world they are. And she got nothing from her research. There is no way for her to distinguish whether or not the transfers are really there to help them.

“We have nowhere to meet up,” Harry says.

“I’m trying to figure that out as well,” Hermione state as she was rummaging through theories that would get her to have dirt on the demigods.

The golden trio found the Room of Requirements the day of the demigod’s secret meeting. They passed by the place two times before the third time came to the same door the demigods saw their first time. 

The golden trio entered the room. Harry being the first one to enter. He sees Percy and Jason sparring with swords. Thalia was showing Asteria the proper way to use a bow and arrow. Annabeth was reading up on her homework with Piper while Hazel and Nico talking with each other in some language they didn’t know.

Hermione was surprised by the fact that the demigods were secretly gathering at the same time as them. 

Thalia was the one to notice them. She continues giving Asteria tips before going towards the trio. 

“We weren’t expecting you. Is there a reason why you’re here,” Thalia says, her body was sparking with electricity.

She was prepared to confuse their memory of this event. That was until Asteria noticed Thalia gone. She quickly puts her things down and rushes to Thalia. 

“It’s eight o’clock already. I mean we didn’t expect you to be coming to the same place as our meeting either,” Asteria says.

This put the trio on guard as all the demigods were now actively paying to who just came in. No one was sparring, or speaking at all. The tension was only lifted when there was a gentle knock on the door. Harry looked around; Ginny, Neville, Lavender, Parvati, and Dean had arrived.

“Whoa,” said Dean, staring around, impressed. “What is this place?”

“Oh, I believe it’s a room for us to practice,” Asteria said with a smile.

It slightly surprised the newcomers coming into a place that looks much more like Ancient Greek architecture. Harry nodded as more people came in. The demigods sat on cushions behind all the other wizards and witches coming into the room. By the time eight o’clock arrived, every cushion was occupied. Harry moved across to the door and turned the key protruding from the lock; it clicked in a satisfyingly loud way and everybody fell silent, looking at him. Hermione carefully marked her page of Jinxes for the Jinxed and set the book aside. 

“Well,” said Harry, slightly nervously. “This is the place we’ve found for practices, and you’ve — er — obviously found it okay —” 

“It’s fantastic!” said Cho, and several people murmured their agreement.

“It’s bizarre,” said Fred, frowning around at it. “We once hid from Filch in here, remember, George? But it was just a broom cupboard then. . . .” 

“Hey, Harry, what’s this stuff?” asked Dean from the rear of the room, indicating the Sneakoscopes and the Foe-Glass. 

“Dark Detectors,” said Harry, stepping between the cushions to reach them. “Basically they all show when Dark wizards or enemies are around, but you don’t want to rely on them too much, they can be fooled. . . .” 

The students were looking at everything but not at the swords lined up against another section of the room. It was clear to the demigods that everyone didn’t have care about actually about hand to hand combat.

“Well, I’ve been thinking about the sort of stuff we ought to do first and — er —” He noticed a raised hand. “What, Hermione?”

“I think we ought to elect a leader,” said Hermione. 

“Harry’s leader,” said Cho at once, looking at Hermione as though she were mad, and Harry’s stomach did yet another backflip. 

“Yes, but I think we ought to vote on it properly,” said Hermione, unperturbed. “It makes it formal and it gives him authority. So — everyone who thinks Harry ought to be our leader?” 

Everybody put up their hands, even Zacharias Smith, though he did it very half-heartedly. 

“Er — right, thanks,” said Harry, who could feel his face burning. “And — what, Hermione?” 

“I also think we ought to have a name,” she said brightly, her hand still in the air. “It would promote a feeling of team spirit and unity, don’t you think?”

“Can we be the Anti-Umbridge League?” said Angelina hopefully. 

“Or the Ministry of Magic Are Morons Group?” suggested Fred. 

“I was thinking,” said Hermione, frowning at Fred, “more of a name that didn’t tell everyone what we were up to, so we can refer to it safely outside meetings.”

“The Defense Association?” said Cho. “The D.A. for short, so nobody knows what we’re talking about?” 

“Yeah, the D.A.’s good,” said Ginny. “Only let’s make it stand for Dumbledore’s Army because that’s the Ministry’s worst fear, isn’t it?” 

There were a couple of murmurs of appreciation and the demigods whispering to themselves. 

“All in favor of the D.A.?” said Hermione bossily, kneeling up on her cushion to count. “That’s a majority — motion passed!” 

She pinned the piece of paper with all of their names on it on the wall and wrote DUMBLEDORE’S ARMY across the top in large letters. 

“Right,” said Harry, when she had sat down again, “shall we get practicing then? I was thinking, the first thing we should do is Expelliarmus, you know, the Disarming Charm. I know it’s pretty basic but I’ve found it really useful —” 

“Oh please,” said Zacharias Smith, rolling his eyes and folding his arms. “I don’t think Expelliarmus is exactly going to help us against You-Know-Who, do you?” 

“And I can cut you into pieces,” Asteria calls out. “Just shut up won’t you.”

Everyone was slightly surprised by Asteria’s outburst. Thalia was trying to contain her laughter while Annabeth nudging her to stop.

“I’ve used it against him,” said Harry quietly. “It saved my life last June.”

The moment the demigods heard what he whispers and started to laugh hysterically. Smith opened his mouth stupidly. The rest of the room was very quiet except for the demigods.

“But if you think it’s beneath you, you can leave,” Harry said.

Smith did not move. Nor did any other of the students. The only one moving was the demigods as they tried to stop from going into a fit. Only Frank and Nico seem to be calm. With Nico being the one smirking at what was happening

“Okay,” said Harry, his mouth slightly drier than usual with all those eyes upon him, “I reckon we should all divide into pairs and practice.” 

It felt very odd to be issuing instructions, but not nearly as odd as seeing them followed. Everybody got to their feet at once and divided up. Predictably, Neville was left partnerless. 

“You can practice with me,” Harry told him. “Right — on the count of three, then — one, two, three —” 

The room was suddenly full of shouts of “Expelliarmus!”: Wands flew in all directions, missed spells hit books on shelves, and sent them flying into the air. Harry was too quick for Neville, whose wand went spinning out of his hand, hit the ceiling in a shower of sparks, and landed with a clatter on top of a bookshelf, from which Harry retrieved it with a Summoning Charm. Glancing around he thought he had been right to suggest that they practice the basics first; there was a lot of shoddy spellwork going on; many people were not succeeding in disarming their opponents at all, but merely causing them to jump back a few paces or wince as the feeble spell whooshed over them. 

“Expelliarmus!” said Neville, and Harry caught unawares, felt his wand fly out of his hand. 

“I DID IT!” said Neville gleefully. “I’ve never done it before — I DID IT!”

“Good one!” said Harry encouragingly, deciding not to point out that in a real duel situation Neville’s opponent was unlikely to be staring in the opposite direction with his wand held loosely at his side. “Listen, Neville, can you take it in turns to practice with Ron and Hermione for a couple of minutes so I can walk around and see how the rest are doing?”

The demigods seem to have gotten the gist of the disarming charm. But it got quite boring to them as Harry walks around observing everyone else performance. The only ones to slip back into the fighting ring was Asteria and Thalia, who this time were not using bow and arrows. The clashing of swords was not heard with all of the students practicing. It was only when Harry call for everyone to leave that the people notice the fighting going down between them. But it was only for a second before they had to leave out to their dorms. And the demigods didn't really care for them watching.

Hermione was the only one taking great care to make sure that the new transfer didn’t leave last. That’s when she took notice of where they were fighting in. And ideas began to swirl in her head. If their fighting skill had to be something ancient


	17. Care of Magical Creatures

Chapter 17

Hermione P.O.V.

It didn’t take a genius to figure out that those transfer students weren’t from America. They speak with each other either in Greek or Latin, which one is a dead language. That’s when I started doing my research turning to Greek and Roman instead of finding about their school. 

“Harry. What do you know about ancient Greek pantheons?” I ask him as we walk to class.

“Not a lot. Just the basic,” Harry says. “Why are you asking?”

“Our password means ‘A blessing from Hecate’ in Greek. The new transfer students knew it.”

“‘Mione I get that you’re more spectacle after them finding out about Snuffles and going to Umbridge about it. But they’re in the D.A. there’s no way they would be something going on with them.”

“But we’ll never know if we don’t talk to them about it.”

“‘Mione it’s going to be ok.”

Harry went off and I knew that it will be only a matter of time before those transfer students kick it and tell Umbridge. I will have to be the first person to get them to speak whether Harry helps me or not.

Third Person P.O.V.

It was the day after Hagrid arrive that the demigods had the chance to finally meet him. But the whole thing was messed up by Umbridge’s inspection of his teaching. 

Nico and Asteria were standing together since it seems like Thalia’s influence was making her slightly more rash than before. Then Asteria notice Umbridge muttering, “ ‘has . . . to . . . resort . . . to . . . crude . . . sign . . . language . . .’ ”

“Well . . . anyway . . .” said Hagrid, turning back to the class and looking slightly flustered. “Erm . . . what was I sayin’?” 

“ ‘Appears . . . to . . . have . . . poor . . . short . . . term . . . memory . . .’ ” muttered Umbridge, loudly enough for everyone to hear her. 

Draco Malfoy looked as though Christmas had come a month early; Hermione, on the other hand, had turned scarlet with suppressed rage. Asteria looked like she was about to kill Umbridge with Nico holding firmly onto her arm.

“Oh yeah,” said Hagrid, throwing an uneasy glance at Umbridge’s clipboard, but plowing on valiantly. “Yeah, I was gonna tell yeh how come we got a herd. Yeah, so, we started off with a male an’ five females. This one,” he patted the first horse to have appeared, “name o’ Tenebrus, he’s my special favorite, firs’ one born here in the forest —” 

“Are you aware,” Umbridge said loudly, interrupting him, “that the Ministry of Magic has classified thestrals as ‘dangerous’?” 

Harry’s heart sank like a stone, but Hagrid merely chuckled. 

“Thestrals aren’ dangerous! All righ, they might take a bite outta you if yeh really annoy them —” 

“ ‘Shows . . . signs . . . of . . . pleasure . . . at . . . idea . . . of . . . violence . . . ’ ” muttered Umbridge, scribbling on her clipboard again. 

“Shows signs of bitchery while using her authority to dismiss others,” Asteria mutters mockingly.

Nico chuckles and continues to look at the Thestrals. Thalia just nodded, as if she was nodding to what Hagrid said earlier, covering up her bright smile and enjoyment of Asteria’s mockery of Umbridge.

“No — come on!” said Hagrid, looking a little anxious now. “I mean, a dog’ll bite if yeh bait it, won’ it — but thestrals have jus’ got a bad reputation because o’ the death thing — people used ter think they were bad omens, didn’ they? Jus’ didn’ understand, did they?” 

Umbridge did not answer; she finished writing her last note, then looked up at Hagrid and said, again very loudly and slowly, “Please continue teaching as usual. I am going to walk” — she mimed walking — Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson were having silent fits of laughter — “among the students” — she pointed around at individual members of the class — “and ask them questions.” She pointed at her mouth to indicate talking. 

Hagrid stared at her, clearly at a complete loss to understand why she was acting as though he did not understand normal English. Hermione had tears of fury in her eyes now. Thalia was sparking with electricity as the demigods watched as Umbridge talked to Pansy before coming up to Nico.

“You can see the thestrals, Di Angelo, can you?” Umbridge said. 

“Yes,” Nico said nonchalantly.

“Whom did you see die?” she asked, her tone indifferent. 

“I didn’t see anyone die,” he said keeping the same tone. “I bring death.”

Umbridge said nothing before walking towards Neville. No one really heard Nico’s conversation with Umbridge except the demigods and Hermione. Thalia and Asteria seem to be the only ones having a fit laughing quietly. Piper rolls her eyes at their childish behavior but was also holding a bright grin.

“You can see the thestrals, Longbottom, can you?” she said. 

Neville nodded. 

“Whom did you see die?” she asked, her tone indifferent.

“My . . . my grandad,” said Neville. 

“And what do you think of them?” she said, waving her stubby hand at the horses, who by now had stripped a great deal of the carcass down to the bone. “Erm,” said Neville nervously, with a glance at Hagrid. “Well, they’re . . . er . . . okay. . . .” 

“ ‘Students . . . are . . . too . . . intimidated . . . to . . . admit . . . they . . . are . . . frightened. . . .’ ” muttered Umbridge, making another note on her clipboard. 

“No!” said Neville, looking upset, “no, I’m not scared of them — !” 

“It’s quite all right,” said Umbridge, patting Neville on the shoulder with what she evidently intended to be an understanding smile, though it looked more like a leer to Harry.

“Well, Hagrid,” she turned to look up at him again, speaking once more in that loud, slow voice, “I think I’ve got enough to be getting along with. . . . You will receive” — she mimed taking something from the air in front of her — “the results of your inspection” — she pointed at the clipboard — “in ten days’ time.” She held up ten stubby little fingers, then, her smile wider and more toadlike than ever before beneath her green hat, she bustled from their midst, leaving Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson in fits of laughter, Hermione actually shaking with fury, and Neville looking confused and upset. 

Asteria nudges Thalia and says, “ **You shock her with lightning. I make her trip. No one will know** .”

“ **That I can do** ,” Thalia says.

Thalia turns and sparks of electricity came from her hands and she hit Umbridge with it. Umbridge started getting electric shocks before Asteria made a rock appear and trip her. All the students were shocked and had nothing to say. But Hermione looks at Thalia and Asteria chattering with one another. They were talking about something earlier and she was going to find out why. 


	18. They Know

Chapter 18

Third Person P.O.V.

Hermione was tired of waiting for Harry and Ron to take action on the demigods. So she had to take her own hands by taking out one of the transfer students. It took Hermione awhile before she decided to take out Asteria instead of Thalia and Jason. It would take more than just take Asteria without restraining her. So Hermione got this great idea to stun Asteria and make her drink  Veritaserum so she can get the truth.

It was the middle of the night when Hermione devised her plan. Asteria was off guard and didn't have Thalia with her. She had used strained herself with practicing controlling her powers. Asteria wasn't at her best when Hermione approached her. So when the trio all stunned her it made her body automatically shut down. Hermione was the deciding to takes Asteria to an empty classroom to interrogate when she wakes up.

Asteria wakes up to being tied up to a chair in a dark room. Hermione was sitting in front of her eyes suspicious of what Asteria might do without moving. Harry and Ron were in the background contemplating if this was a good idea. Asteria knew that her powers weren't fully coming back to her and would take some time before that happens. Fighting them would do her no good as it would strain her even more than necessary.

“Why did you tie me up?” Asteria asks. “Like was that necessary.”

“Yes, it is necessary when you’re possible plotting to tell Umbridge about the D.A.,” Hermione says. 

“Like I ever do that.”

“I just need to drink this and I’ll know you’re not lying.”

Hermione points at the cup of water. In it were three drops of Veritaserum. Asteria shrugs as Harry puts a cup of water to drink. She takes it and didn’t feel anything change.

“Where do you and your friends come from?” Harry asks.

“Well, I’m from Philly, think Percy is from Manhattan, Annabeth from San Francisco, Leo from Houston, Hazel is from New Orleans, and I don’t know about the others so do with that how you will,” Asteria says.

“So you are from America?” Ron asks.

“Yes, why would you think otherwise?” Asteria says looking at the trio confused.

Hermione’s eyes were wandering and full of thoughts of what they are. Harry wasn’t asking the right questions in her opinion. They need everything about the transfer students and they need it now. They need everything about the transfer students and they need it now. And Asteria didn't seem to notice the Veritaserum kicking in.

“That’s unimportant,” Hermione says. “What do you learn at  Delphi Academy?”

“There is no Delphi Academy,” Asteria says and then pulls back in shock.

“WHAT?!?” Harry and Ron said in unison.

Hermione suspected that was the case and know wanted to know what these transfers are really doing here. Asteria being in a state of shock gave enough time for Hermione to pick another question for her to answer.

“Did the Ministry send you to help Umbridge?” Hermione asks. “Or did You-Know-Who send you?”

“First we weren’t sent by the Ministry. And second, who’s You-Know-Who?” Asteria says. “Honestly if it weren’t for the fact that this is my mother’s and Nico’s father’s pet world I would have been out of here in no time.”

Hermione looks at Asteria confused. It was only a matter of time before the  Veritaserum wears off. So she had to figure out everything fast without any breaks.

“What’s Delphi Academy really?” Hermione asks.

“A camp for half-blood like us,” Asteria says.

Harry pushes Hermione aside and slams his hand on the table. His eyes were enraged. Nothing was going to stop him from destroying Asteria into pieces.

“So your place is even more discriminative against people. Thinking half-bloods are the only one who needs help,” Harry says angrily. “That’s why you guys are keeping to yourselves you don’t care about anyone.”

Asteria snapped and started pulling on her restrained. Her eyes changed to pitch black and she looks like she was ready to kill. Even the restraints they put on her wouldn't be able to keep them safe if she pulled hard enough.

“We’re hunted like dogs because we’re _half-bloods_. Percy has been in two prophecies that lead to wars,” Asteria says. “Almost all of us have been in a war so you need to get off your high horse you asshole. We’re only trying to help.”

Harry a step back from her. He could see from her tone that there was definitely something up with those transfer students. Hermione walks up from behind Harry seeing Asteria enraged and talking about wars.

“What war have you guys been in?” Hermione asks.

“Titan War and the Giant War,” Asteria says slightly calming down. “Wars our parents want us to fight in.”

Her eyes were averted from them and the effects of Veritaserum were slowly wearing off. Hermione pulls Harry and Ron aside. Her suspicions were changing from the transfer to something else.

“What are you?” Hermione asked

“We’re demigods. What do you think half-bloods mean?” Asteria says.

Hermione was in shock and knocks her out before taking her back to the dorms. The trio didn’t say anything when she woke up and she didn’t say anything to them it was a cycle of no one speaking a word. But it wouldn’t be long before the demigods had a meeting and it’s not going to be pretty.


End file.
